Yule Dance
by allthingsmagical
Summary: It is the yule ball, students are excited, Harry is happy and Severus is pacing as his sixteen year old daughter gets ready for the ball before her date shows up.


_**I don't own Harry Potter sadly, it belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

 _ **Summary: It is the yule ball, students are excited, Harry is happy and Severus is pacing as his sixteen year old daughter gets ready for the ball before her date shows up.**_

 _ **A short snarry I found while going through things on old laptop now have new one lol, seems as though this was a Christmas one that never got posted.**_

 _ **Warnings: light malexmale, past mpreg, a swear word**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Severus Snape paced the fireplace in his quarters that he shared with his husband of nearly twenty years, Harry Potter, Harry himself was watching his husband as he paced back and forth in front of him, his robes billowing at every turn.

"Severus will you please sit down."

"No. How can you sit there like that, our sixteen year old daughter is getting ready before this idiot picks her up and escorts her to the yule dance as his date."

"Idiot? Severus you have said yourself he is the best in his year at potions."

"That was before he showed his stupidity and idiocy by asking my daughter out. Fool."

Harry laughed, "Jason is a good student, never gets in trouble, always studying."

"Yes, that is how I was and look what I did before I even left school."

"You were young and tricked and fooled Severus, you made amends as soon as you knew the whole of it."

"Why is he even asking Amelia out? She is only sixteen he is seventeen. He is too old for her."

At that Harry burst out laughing. "Just think for a moment husband of mine about that last part and then think about our age difference."

"That is different, by the time you were Amelia's age you went through more than some wizards do their whole life, you were older than you were as you had to be, Amelia is still my baby girl and no boy is touching her."

Harry stood up and smiled as he kissed his husband. "She is at the yule ball, upstairs, in the Great Hall, where not only all the Professors will be but you and I also, surely however stupid you think Jason is he isn't as stupid as to try something in front of everyone."

"He so much as kisses her I am getting my wand out." Severus said before looking over his shoulder to the room where Amelia was still getting ready. "You wearing any makeup it will be off before you reach me." he warned.

"Father all girls are wearing it." Amelia called out from the closed door.

"Not my girl."

"A little makeup is fine love as long as it isn't obvious you are wearing a lot."

"Harry!"

Harry turned to Severus. "What? Face it Sev our baby girl is growing up, hate to think what you are going to be like when she starts getting serious with her boyfriend and they start thinking and having sex."

"She is not having any kind of sex and no one is to see that much of her flesh until her wedding night!"

Harry laughed, "love how possessive you are but you can't have your daughter do something we didn't do, you were weak from the battle, could hardly move and you had me riding you on the hospital bed."

"That was different."

Harry folded his arms. "Why?"

"Because I said so."

Just then a knock sounded at the door and Severus walked over, wrenching it open making Jason jump. "Yes?"

"Is Lia here?"

"There is no one here that goes by that name." Severus snapped and slammed the door on Jason.

"Severus!" Harry said as he opened the door. "Ignore your potions Professor."

"Sorry sir. Is Amelia here?"

"So you have no difficulty pronouncing her full name then?" Severus asked.

"She is." Harry smiled as he let Jason in, "Severus go and get our daughter."

"No. You get her."

"I am not leaving you alone with Jason." When all Severus did was raise an eyebrow Harry sighed and called over his shoulder. "Amelia Jason is here love are you ready?"

"Yes dad." Came Amelia's voice before Amelia herself came walking out, she had a long deep Emerald gown on that went down to the floor with thin straps and a shawl covering her shoulders, she would take it off as soon as she was no longer in her father's eyeline. "I am ready." she smiled.

Harry beamed and couldn't help but walk over to his daughter, running his hand down her long jet black hair that went down her back. "Gorgeous love."

Seeing his husband with his daughter Severus turned to Jason. "I was once your age and was just like you, never got into trouble, always studying, focused more on my work than anything else, but despite all that I was still a seventeen year old boy and certain things did go through my mind daily, just like any other seventeen year old boy so I am not going to threaten you, I am going to make you a promise."

"A promise?"

"Yes. Whatever you think of or want to or do to my daughter tonight I will do to you."

"Sir?"

"You heard me, whatever you think of doing to my daughter or want to do to her or do to her I will do to you, still thinking of or wanting to fuck her now?"

"Severus!" Harry scolded, after hearing the last part as he ushered Amelia fowards. "You look lovely sweetheart, your father and I will be up there shortly."

As soon as the door closed Harry turned to glare at his husband who stood with his arms folded. "I will not apologise to you, Amelia or the idiot, I meant what I said."

Harry sighed. "I suppose I should just be thankful you didn't put a spell on him that gave him shocks every time he had certain thoughts about what he wants to do to Amelia." seeing Severus thinking Harry did a double take. "Don't you dare." he added before grabbing his husband's hand and leading him from the room.

* * *

Severus and Harry walked into the Great Hall to see it decorated with trees and decorations, each round table was laden with decorations and glasses and plates with a miniture Christmas tree in the middle, excusing himself from his husband, Severus walked over to his daughter who laughed at something Jason just whispered in her ear. "Amelia?"

Amelia jumped and looked up at her father. "We weren't doing anything and he didn't whisper anything you would disapprove of in my ear."

"I merely came over to say I am guessing you don't want me keep coming over and checking on you with Jason and not bother you."

"Yes father."

"Then I won't."

Amelia blinked. "You won't?"

"No. So long as you both keep away from the mistletoes placed around here." Severus said, smiling at his daughter before walking away.

Jason seeing his Professor's back to him puckered his lips to place a kiss on Amelia's cheek but froze at his Professor's words.

"Remember my promise." he sneered as he continued to walk away.

"Only just walked in and you are bothering them." Harry said as he shook his head. "No more bothering our daughter, this is not only a night for her to enjoy but for us to enjoy as well."

"I am enjoying myself Harry."

"Enjoy yourself with me Severus not in the sense of enjoying watching that poor boy squirm."

Severus looked up to see Draco Malfoy who now taught charms walk in, he looked around and spotting Amelia he looked at Severus and nodded his head. "Very well. I will not watch our daughter, I will enjoy tonight with you. Dance with me husband?"

Harry smiled. "Yes. Thank you Severus."

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
